The Spheres
‘Call to me and I will answer you and tell you great and unsearchable things you do not know.’ ''Jeremiah 33:3'' “At night the highway's diesel roar - speaks to me and tells me more than any book I've ever read - or anything you've ever said” "Illumination" - Rollins Band: Then God said, “Let there be lights in the firmament of theheavens to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs and seasons, and for days and years; 15 and let them be for lights in the firmament of the heavens to give light on the earth”; and it was so. – The Spheres are the Ophanim and are born of the third night into the fourth day: there was evening, and there was morning. This was Source’s first placement of lights in the vault and the Spheres are those self-same lights: angels of patterns, mathematics, openings and closings. These are Angels of the Universe’s patterns and secrets, time and space. Their function was to ensure that the great clock-work of the cosmos was perfect, unending, and in eternal alignment. They took little heed of the fall. Many of them saw it coming, The Spheres very rarely question anything that happens, and it leads many to assume that they are cold and unfeeling. This isn’t true, the Spheres do care, yet they see the world as a finite thing, almost forgettable in the grand scheme of the Cosmos. For all of this however, they still see mortals as something special, a creature that has a great role to play in the tapestry of creation. Maybe this is why they are somewhat cold to mortals. Mankind rarely takes his job of steward of Earth seriously, and this tends to ruffle the feathers of the Ophanim. True Form The True Form of the Spheres takes the shape of a mass concentric circles, colored yellow and silver, white and gold. Fractals and patterns of luminescence glow bright and then grow dim again as more appear in one’s peripheral vision. Around the periphery can be seen a corona of golden wings, and a mass of golden staring eyes. The light of this form is almost blinding. And what appears to be a cacophony of chaotic blinking slowly starts to gain meaning the longer a Sphere holds this form, than the closer one gets to understanding the pattern, although they never quite reach that point. In fact many mortals (especially Mages) have gone insane by trying to see the entirety of this concept. Soft notes of flutes and piccolos dive and flutter in and out of a mortals’s hearing as they slowly begin to understand Essence Paths Essence Paths: Configurations, Gateways, Brilliance Essence Miens: Nahor, Ozni, Yarden Relationships Heralds: Shhh…Your message is too loud big Brother. Kindly direct it towards somebody in need of hearing it. Keepers: I am pleased by your benevolence, but not all mortals have used your gifts for the better. Devices: We are the same, we hear your Hammer pounding out a song of creation, and we like it. Choir: So much noise, so much color, so much of everything…there is no chaos in the Universe, but they come close. Guardians: For all of the noise of birth, growth, and their wild green places, they at least can appreciate the beauty of silence. Good job guys. Reapers: Speaking of silence, the grey-winged-brothers are set apart in a realm of distant perfection. The realm is cool quiet stasis, and they maintain better than we ever could. Watchers: There are only three houses of Vision. Us, the Watchers and one other. The watchers are proof of ineffability. Fallen: One Other. Sammael knew what he was doing. Nothing happens that Source didn’t greenlight. Humanity: So close, yet so far, far, away. Nephilim: Sit back, enjoy some popcorn, and prepare to be amazed. Travel Effects When travelling to the Silver City, Additional Details Designations: Ophanim (True), Spheres (Celestial), Keys (Earthly) Archangel Prince: Saraquel Fallen of the Ophanim the Neberu, or Fiends Weakness: The Sphere in Homid Form never blinks. Resonances Colors: Yellow, White and Black, Silver, and Gold, Numbers: 4, 6, & 10 Day: Wednesday, Elements: Air, Void, Light, Shadows, Purpose: Notation of Source’s edicts, Librarian, Tactician, Architect, Instructor, Mathematician, Astronomer, Clockkeeper, any resolve that involves regularity, diligence, and precision. Concerto: the Time signature Music: Dubstep, Electronica, Dancehall, Reggae, and other music with very patterned beats or shuffled melodies. Mage Sphere: Correspondence Hunter Creed: Visionaries Quote: “Shh. Listen to the stars and their silent dance. They say more than 12-billion cackling monkeys could even begin to utter.